ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiko Senoo
|name = 妹尾あいこ Senō Aiko |dub = Mirabelle Haywood |gender = Female |blood = O |birthday= November 14th, 1990 |instrument = Harmonica |food = Takoyaki |color = Blue |japanese = Yuki Matsuoka |english= Annice Moriarty |debut = The Transfer Student from Naniwa! Aiko Debuts |gallery = Aiko Senoo/Gallery }} Aiko Senoo (妹尾あいこ, Senō Aiko) is one of the Main Characters and the third Ojamajo, officially joining the group with Hazuki Fujiwara after they spy on Doremi Harukaze in the Maho-do. Aiko is from Tengachaya Osaka, who transferred to Misora with her father due to his work. Aiko is known for her distinctive Kansai-dialect and often complains when others imitate it. She has the Osaka comedy routine down and is a very smart bargainer. Click here to see her /Light Novel Series/ version. Bio Appearance Aiko has tan skin and deep blue eyes with short matching hair ending at her shoulders with a flare. Her bangs are very short, exposing her forehead with a split on the right, where several tiny curls and a single, larger curl resides. Originally Aiko wore a green shirt lined in yellow with a pair of baggy, blue denim overalls. This was paired with socks and pale brown flats. Starting with Motto she switched to a plain T-shirt worn beneath a tan vest, and denim pants. Her shoes are the same. Personality Aiko is a sporty and bold, passionate young girl. She can come off as rough around the edges as a result, and due to her comedic nature, she may sometimes sound rude without trying to be. She isn't good when it comes to learning but she is always up for a brand new challenge. Although she is very humble, she possesses a natural talent and isn't shown having too much trouble doing things, causing others to rely on her for help or advice. Although she comes off as tomboyish, Aiko is also very mature and capable of handling things responsibly. She is capable of understanding the aftermath of her decision to stay with her father after her parents split up, and used this to determine who would need her more. She remains realistic and practical and is shown to be motherly towards those she cares for. As such, she has become accustomed to covering up her insecurities and past concerns, and has a lot of past-baggage. She hates to be seen as childish in front of others and tends to get flustered when her facade begins to crack. She is also regarded as being cool and easy-going, but is known for being the first to crack a joke or give others a rousing pep talk. Witch Apprentice The blue witch apprentice, Aiko was brought to the Maho-do after witnessing Doremi's magic suddenly disappear. After she and Hazuki were caught spying on her talking to Majorika, they came to the conclusion to make them Apprentice Witches in order to help Doremi keep her secret. Aiko had been highly excited about the prospect of being able to help out her dad and encouraged the others with her salesman spirit as they set up the shop. At first, Majorika considered Aiko to be like Doremi when she messed up her irs spell. But she was the first to learn to fly properly. Her fairy is Mimi and her crystal ball is a blue diamond. Spells *'Transformation:' Pretty Witch Aiko-cchi! プリティー・ウィッチー・あいこっちー *'Spell:' Pameruku Raruku Rarirori Poppun! パメルクラルク ラリロリポップン *'Magical Stage: 'Pameruku Raruku, Takaraka ni! パメルクラルク たからかに *'Royal Patraine:' Pameruku Patraine! パメルクパトレーヌ Past Aiko has had a difficult past and does not like to talk about it. While she plays it off as nothing she is shown struggling when she is forced to deal with it or when trying to move on. One day she was playing by herself while her parents were busy. After getting hurt, she was rushed to the Hospital and listened to them argue over the incident as she attempted to get them to calm down and blamed herself for what happened. Since then they continued arguing, and soon they made the mutual agreement to split up. Aiko blamed herself and was going to leave with her mother until realizing her dad would need her more, so she made the decision to stay by his side. It also was shown that Aiko's father tried to help her swim during bath time, but she was never able to learn and puts him to blame for it. She also suffered from being terrified of her grandfather, due to his violent ways towards her mother when she was younger. Relationships Doremi Aiko accidentally angered her when they first met, but after Doremi got to know her, she came to see Aiko as a good person. They have a close bond and often tease each other. Hazuki Aiko is capable of understanding how sensitive Hazuki is, and often encourages her when she feels worried or uncertain of herself. While Aiko is gentle with Hazuki, she also believes in being stern. Onpu Aiko openly disliked Onpu for being manipulative. But after getting to know her, she became very attached to her. With both of them being level-headed and calm in most cases they are shown to get along and often help one another. Aiko is usually the first to notice if something is off with Onpu and will help her to the extent that she can. Momoko Due to having similarly rough starts with their friends, Aiko was able to help Momoko realize that her upfront criticisms were considered to be rude and helped her make amends. They both have a sense of humor and get along naturally, although Aiko does express annoyance by some of Momoko's wackier ideas or when she clings to her in fright. Hana Aiko adores Hana-chan and could often be found holding her. She learned how to raise a baby with Doremi's mothers help, and she struggled initially out of fear that she may not have cared as much as the others did, although she is highly protective over her. She may be too blunt when she scolds other mistakes involving her. Pop She thinks she is very mature and she loves to tease Doremi about this. Magical Doremi Aiko was renamed Mirabelle P. Haywood and comes from the country in a nearby town. She is sometimes called "Mir" by Dorie. She was given an accent to reflect her osaka dialect, and her favorite food, Takoyaki, has now become biscuits or cookies. Dubs Visit this page for a full list of information. Character Songs *Aiko ni Omakase! *Paatto Ikou!! *Aruki da Sou yo *Yugure Buranko *Ao no Kanata he Etmology Senoo - Seno means Little Sister, and the O''' can translate to ''tail. '' '''Aiko - Ai means Love, and Ko means'' child''. Trivia *In the first two seasons, it was rare to find both of Aiko's overall straps up. **She is also fond of shoving her hands between the empty space inside of them, instead of using the pockets. *It's common to find her last name spelled Seno, Senoh, and Senō. *She is the third oldest in the group. *She is the first girl to transform with no problem. *Besides her harmonica, she can also play the drums. *Aiko was the first Apprentice to ride the broom cross-legged style. *She has the shortest hair of the whole group. **She's also the only girl not to wear hair accessories. **She is also the only one whose hair is worn loose normally. *Aiko would have been the second girl in the group with a sibling, but her mother suffered a miscarriage. Category:Ojamajo Category:Blue Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Child Category:Senoo Family Category:Witch Apprentice